


Nothing Is Off Limits

by NalaNox



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dreams, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Ghoul Sex, Masturbation, Mr Handy Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex Dreams, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, because im a dirty ghoul fucker, claw sex, self depreciating hancock, very minimal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: This is going to be a collection of smut one shots, surrounding different F!SS/M!SS with ghouls and robots from the commonwealth. Possible going to be my fill of rare pairs also, along with your average OTPs.//If any TWs or CWs are needed they will be in the chapter summaries\\Chapter 1: Hancock/F!SSChapter 2: Codsworth (Mr.Handy)/F!SSPlanning: Curie, X6-88, Nick Valentine (no dick and dick), Synth!Codsworth), Kent Connolly, Edward Deegan, Wiseman, and a possible Brian Vigil.





	1. Hancock/F!SS

The whizzing sound of bullets passed the ears of the ghoul mayor and his human companion.

Raiders screaming and yelling, calling them both all sorts of obscenities. But all the ghoul mayor could hear is the light laughing of his companion. If colour could rise to his hardened, scarred face it most certainly would.

What felt like seconds, the group of raiders were wiped out and she stood among the bodies picking out certain items for Sanctuary or she could sell, and whatever caps she came across.

When she made it to Goodneighbour, she caught his attention immediately, the way her hair flowed along her shoulders, how her eyes looked so bright and full of life, her skin so incredibly smooth. She was truly a woman out of time.

“Hancock,” she called for him. Her voice pulled him out of his reminiscing and into the present. He looked over her appreciatively for a brief moment, seeing the way she had changed due to the wasteland. But she still had those pre-war eyes, those pre-war lips, shaking himself out of his thoughts, he moved closer to her wondering what she wanted.

She placed a sack of caps gently into his palm. He remembered one day when their hands accidentally touched during an exchange of some form, they were incredibly soft, nothing was that soft.

He smiled and thanked her.

She nodded and looked to her pipboy, “we should set up camp for the night.”

Hancock looked to the sky and saw as the sun begun to lower into it’s sunset, Hancock nodded and they searched the ruins for a safe, sheltered place to lay camp.

A partially destroyed house seemed to be the best option, a few holes in the walls isn’t as bad as sleeping in the open.

He began to lay out the bedrolls as she walked about the house looking for things to burn. Watching her work was never boring, she stood by the makeshift pit and grabbed a lighter from her pocket, flicking it and holding it out over an old newspaper that no longer held the ink it used to.

She held her hair back behind her ears as she watched the fire take to the pit. Impressed with herself she looked to Hancock who gave a half-hearted smile in return. She moved back and joined him on the dusty floor.

Pulling jet from his pockets and inhaled a hit and looked at her, voicelessly offering a hit. She shook her head but continued to look at him, it became disconcerting.

“You alright sister?” He croaked out.

Her eyes widened, and a light blush covered her pale face, “ah yeah, fine.” He knew she was lying but shrugged, he knew it come from her in one way or another. It was her way, to bottle something up until she can’t help herself and the words burst from the seams.

He took another hit and glanced her way. The silence was almost deafening.

“Spit it out already,” he groaned, he hated this. She sucked in a quick breath and looked away from him.

“Are you and Fahrenheit together?”

Where was this coming from, “nah, she’s alright but I don’t think I’m her type if ya get what I mean.”

She slowly turned her face to meet his, “so there’s no one,” she breath was shaky, “waiting for you in Goodneighbour?”

He chuckled, “with this mug, nah.”

Her brows knitted together and her face became tense, “what do you mean?”

Hancock felt his stomach flip, depreciating humour was one thing but to actually explain his insecurities made him nervous, “I’m a ghoul, falling apart, not human.” It was his turn to move his eyes away from hers. A soft hand moved to his cheek, surprised he looked up and she had the softest, saddest look he has seen from her.

Instinctively, he rubbed his head into her touch, and she gasped. Placing the other hand on the other side of his face, “just because you look different doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of love.” He watched as she pronounced ‘love’, it felt like slow motion, probably the jet kicking in, he watched her tongue flick in her mouth and her lip caught in her teeth as she said the word.

She was so close, when did she get so close, her face barely inches from his own. His body begun to work on it’s own. Heat rushing to the more primitive parts of his body, his brain trying it’s hardest to keep him in check. Constant thoughts rushing through about how she couldn’t love him, that she’s pitying him, that she could never find him attractive, that someone so beautiful, so angelic would love something like himself.

Ugly, rough, pocketed skin, bits falling off, radiating radiation, no pre-war beauty would even look his way. But this one, the one inches from his face, looking directly at him as if looking into his soul.

She moved hesitantly closer, constantly flicking between his eyes and his lips. Pursing them, she landed softly on his. He groaned and closed his eyes. Only in his lonesome fantasies and in his deep sleep dreams did he ever imagine those lips, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

He thanked every god that he was high on jet, allowing their intimate moment become more than a fleeting moment. He could feel every twitch of muscle, every part that moved with him against his face. He moved a hand gently to her waist the other to the back of her neck. He needed to be closer, he didn’t know how, the feeling was like nothing he had ever felt.

Breathlessly, they released from each other and he took in her flushed appearance, her wide pupils staring at him, her mouth hanging open catching her breath, the way her chest moved with those breaths. He curled his hand gently in her hair at the edge of her scalp, giving a soft massage to her, wanting to pull her in, but refusing to move without her fully consenting.

She sighed at his touch and bent her neck down to allow more from his grabs, her hands fell from his face to his thighs. He stifled a moan, as he felt everything fall to his core. She began to play with the hem along his pant, it didn’t help in the slightest.

He heard her gasp and looked down to see his pants looking stretched and testing against his ever growing hard member. He stopped any ministrations and she looked to him.

“Hancock,” she whispered, he felt a rumble form in his chest, “I want you.” She looked at him pleading.

Nodding, he grabbed her, moving her to the floor. If she wanted him, even for the one night, he will make it memorable for them both. So that when she looked at him, all she could see in her minds eye was his face between her legs, his fingers flicking her clit, his thick cock deep inside her.

The thought made him moan, and he settle down between her legs. All she wore was a loose dirty top and brown pants, he moved his hands under her shirt and rubbed his coarse hands along her stomach, he groaned and whimpered. She felt so fucking beautiful, he pushed her top up towards her head, getting the idea, she grabbed it and flung it off her body, leaving him with the most beautiful site he had ever laid eyes on.

This woman out of time, her breasts perky, her nipples hard. He found himself beginning to grind along her clothed core, and he leaned down and kissed his jaw, down her neck along her collarbone, leaving a light breath along her breast but missing it kissing the end of her ribs. She gasped and moaned a frustration. He couldn’t help but smile, to chuckle.

He looked up at her with his black eyes, that no longer had the pristine green; he briefly remembers. He sees her breathing hard, her eyes staring him with desperation, a hand lazily under her head and the other holding on the bedroll.

Moving back up he placed a nipple in his mouth, she moaned. He felt little bumps along her side, and along her lower stomach as his hand began to wonder. Removing his mouth from her nipple, he looked down her body and saw the strips that littered along her hips and lower stomach. Not staring for too long, he lightly grabbed her pant line looking at her for her answer. She smiled and bit her lip while nodding.

With a quick kiss below her belly button, he pulled her pants down and off her legs. Revealing a patch of dark curls and her shining core, wet with anticipation. His fingers reached down and moved between her lips, feeling just how slick she was.

He continued the light touches until she began to push her hips looking for more friction. He gave a smug smile and lowered his mouth towards her sensitive nub. A soft blow on it made her gasp and purr out a moan. He could smell the tangy substance that began to drip from her beautiful pink lips.

Experimentally licking caused her shout and he felt everything just move to his throbbing erection, it was almost impossible to resist the urge to impale her there, but he wanted to take his time. Savouring every moment.

She groaned his name, and he fell into her. Not wanting to tease her any longer. He plunged his tongue towards her core, pressing heavily along her lips and her nub. His rough lips joining his tongue, making sure the clit got most of attention. She tasted sweet and tangy, unlike anything. He rarely went down on people when fucking them, but this wasn’t fucking. This was something else, his heart sung with his body, and she sung with him.

He grazed his teeth along her clit and she arched her back. Testing his fingers, he plunged one slowly into her entrance. She whimpered, and he heard a word that was barely spoken, _more_. He chuckled placing another finger in to join the first. She moaned loud, with his name on her lips.

The sounds of him finger-fucking her were incredible, the wet sound of her dripping core, her moans in time with his fucking. The moment he curled his fingers to reach that spot, her felt her tighten around his fingers and he moans becoming louder, her cursing getting more frequent, the sound of his name desperate, as she rode his hand. He could drown in it for the rest of his life.

 _Rest of my life?_ He felt stunned for a moment, he couldn’t think like that. All she wanted was a fuck, a fun time. Nothing permanent, she didn’t, no, couldn’t love him. But in a way he didn’t care, he wanted to please her, to show her how much she meant to him. For just this moment, no other.

He felt her wall tighten, he relentlessly pushed, pushed her to the point of no return. She screamed her orgasm, massaging his, now hatless, head. He fingered her gently while her orgasm rocked her.

After she stilled, he pulled from her licked his fingers clean, and began to kiss up her naked body.

She chuckled and looked down at Hancock, “John, I…” but words seemed to have failed her, she just gave him a smile that could melt the heart of yao guai, stop a deathclaw in it’s tracks. She brought her hands to his face, “that was amazing,” she looked into his blackened eyes, “now your turn.” She pulled her self into a sitting position and pulled at his breeches.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” he looked away, smiling nonetheless, “you don’t hafta.” He gave her a self-depreciating look.

“John,” her tone demanding, her eyebrows facing down, “I want you, all of you.” She pulled harder.

“Well, I guess it’s your dreams at stake,” he joked. Untying them and pulling over his straining erection. She gasped, hands reaching.

She took him in her grasp, he couldn’t help but enjoy the moment, “you look so fucking good,” he couldn’t believe his ears, she wanted his ghoulified cock in her. He paid whores who took it, and satisfied those who saw him as a spectacle, but no one else ever wanted it, afraid, unsure. But this woman, was sure. He saw it in her eyes, the determination.

“A-alright.” He pulled from her, “do that any more and I might not last.” Taking off the rest of his pants, he was exposed before her, also taking off his blouse. He was naked. He couldn’t keep eye contact, but when he did, she was looking appreciatively? Curiously? Apprehensively? He couldn’t tell.

He leaned down towards her, sitting between her legs. She opened herself to him, ready, willing.

He pointed his knob towards her entrance, and pressed, feeling her stretch and widen to fit him. He grunted, “fuck sweetheart, your so fuckin’ tight.”

Slowly, inch by inch, he got his cock deep in her. His couldn’t believe how hot it looked, his scarred body deep within her, so smooth, so tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist, placed her hands along his face, and pulled him down towards her. She brought him in for a kiss, passionate and deep. He began to thrust in time with their tongue play. Slow, but as time went on the kiss turned frantic as did his thrusts. He pulled from her mouth and sloppily kissed her neck as he fucked her hard and fast.

Their moans filling the room, he grazed his teeth along her neck. Feeling her hips grind up in time with his hips, he couldn’t explain it. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. Nothing he had experienced could compare to this beautiful woman so desperately trying to get not only herself off but also get him off.

Quickly shifting, he placed her legs on his shoulders, to get deeper within her. She loudly groaned as he continued his merciless pounding, he can feel her tighten and he’s so close to cumming.

He pulls his head up and looked toward her sex-messed face and hair, “I’m close.”

She nods, “cum in me,” she basically whispered. He widened his eyes, that’s all he needed to push him over, and he began to pump his cum into her, still pounding her wanting to make sure she also got her second finish.

Within a minute, she orgasmed again. He slowed, the over stimulation almost numbing as she contracted around his already spent member.

Huffing and puffing filled the room, it became silent. Suddenly, like angels singing, she laughed. He looked at her sweaty and chuckled with her. He pulled himself out of her carefully and plopped down beside her.

She turned to meet him, she had the most odd look that fell upon her face but it made him feel amazing. It was almost a soft, compassionate look, her eyes looked into his, and she caressed his arm, neck and face with her finger tips.

Looking so closely, so curiously.

He grabbed a cigarette from his coat that was close by, “so what now, sweetheart?” He spoke carefully, she looked at him confused, “this just a time thing?” He blew the smoke from his lungs, “or can I expect to see more of ya?”

Her face fell a little, it was a saddening expression.

“Oh, I…uh…” she cleared her throat, and Hancock looked at her with amazement.

_She wasn_ _’t suggesting? Was she?_

He held his breath as the words came from her mouth.

“I was hoping for something more,” she looked at him, with a slice of hurt, “but! I don’t mind if you don’t, this is fun, was fun…”

“You don’t want to wake up to this mug, do ya?”

He watched as her jaw tightened and her eyebrows moved together, “I do,” she said with determination.

Surely there were better people out there for her, someone not on chems, someone not burnt to a crisp, someone worthy of such a thing. But he wasn’t going to turn her down, god know. Fate presented itself, presented him with the most beautiful person this world has to offer.

“Well then, looks like you’ve got yourself a man.”

A smile a mile wide crossed her face, and she brought her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. Her hands wondering again and he felt his cock start to twitch back to life. She felt it, opened her eyes and chuckled.

“Again?”

“Oh you bet babe.”


	2. Codsworth (Mr.Handy Model)/F!SS

“Codsworth…” Clara said it softly to the sleeping Mr. Handy that had attempted to keep the house in a state of perfection for, roughly, the last 220 years.

She placed a hand against his metal casing, and he whirled into action. His systems starting up. He blinked his eyes a couple times before coming to terms to what was in front of him.

“Ah, Miss Clara, what can I do for you?”

A flush fell on Clara’s face, “I-I couldn’t get to sleep, I was wondering…” Her words faltered, Codsworth was the only one who she could trust when she felt emotionally vulnerable, the only person she could be herself with. The only person who kept her centred, the only one who she had from her past.

“The nightmares again?” He looked genuinely concerned, he knew the nightmares came from this horrid wasteland, most of the time from the Institute, other times from random encounters in her travels.

She nodded, she was ashamed that such a thing could penetrate her tough exterior and her, supposed, interior.

“Of course, mum, say no more.”

With an arm around her waist, he led her back to her bed. She fell into it and he tucked her in.

He began to tell her stories from his memory banks, he was installed with over 500 stories. Each night like this he would tell one, no matter how childish or how insignificant, and his voice would carry her to sleep.

He watched as her breathing evened and become deep. Satisfied by her sleep, he allowed his physical systems to relax, bundling up in a ball. He left his eyes operational just in case, and allowed his internal systems running enough for him to relax but also enough to act if she wakes up again.

It’s not that Codsworth needed sleep, but sometimes it was nice to slow the essential systems, to allow other systems more processing power.

In short, it helped him think. He could go over the days memories and allow him time to think about certain things.

Shamefully, it was Clara who was on his mind. He cared deeply for her, he was on autopilot while she was frozen in the vault, never truly living. No not until she ran to him that fateful day. He remembered it clearly, a memory he refused to let gather dust in his banks. One he remembered often;

_Trimming away at the garden, everything is dead, but it will be a presentable dead._

_Footsteps on pavement, a person to throw rocks at me again I suppose. A quick turn, proved me so very wrong. My systems going crazy, diagnostics unable to catch up. Excitement. She spots me, her hair just as beautiful as the day she left, shining off that unadulterated sun. Her dark complexion, sweaty, her long legs in that blue suit running. She looks so distressed, this must be an issue in my optics, she shouldn_ _’t be here._

 _She shouldn_ _’t be here._

 _“Codsworth!_ _” She yells, her voice rattling, tears start to pour down her cheeks. She stops in front of me puffing, starring, her face flushed, she wraps her hands around me._

 _“Mum?_ _” I was barely able to croak out. I felt the pressure of her around me, multiple sensory systems couldn_ _’t have failed me, she must truly be here._

 _“Codsworth,_ _” she sighed softly, still crying, shaking against me, I wrap an arm around her, trying to reciprocate the hug._

 _It felt as if something shorted inside of me, seeing her. I_ _’d have to run diagnostics._

He chuckled internally, he ran every diagnostic while Clara left for Concord, with no known failures, or abnormalities. He knew what it was now, not that he thought it would ever be possible. But he loved Clara, more than an owner, more than family, more than a friend.

She would never know, he didn’t want her to know.

“Codsworth…” Clara whispered. Codsworth flicked his eyes onto her, preparing to get up to assist her.

But she was still sleeping.

She began to breath heavier, more rugged, she tossed and turned, small moans leaving her mouth.

Codsworth couldn’t help but indulge his more human functions, she said his name again. He couldn’t help but wonder in what context she would say his name, rolling about like this, clutching onto the sheets like that, moaning and groaning, breathing so heavily.

He watched until she fell silent, and continued to watch over her until morning came around.

A muffled moan was heard beside him, he felt startled, he didn’t remember stopping his operations. He didn’t remember…

Another muffled moan.

 

* * *

 

Dreams were normally nightmares, yet the one from last night was far from it. She had been getting them more often, betraying her constant denial. She had feelings for Codsworth, something she only thought of looking at him and in her most quiet moments.

This dream set her core on fire, and she wished to put it out. Looking to where Codsworth balled up, she whispered his name. No response. Biting her lip, she placed a hand down her pants. She was already soaking.

She quickly found her clit and began to rub gently, a warning to her body of what was to come.

A moan slipped through her lips as she played with herself, thinking of the robot beside her which made it all that more exciting. He was right there, right beside her and she was touching herself to him. She didn’t know if he was capable of even feeling those kinds of emotions, if he was able to consent to this kind of intimacy.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thought. She thought of his silver casing, of the way his eyes looked at her, the way he touches her so gently. She wondered if he was able to penetrate her and fuck her ruthlessly.

Another moan left her mouth, she turned her head into the pillow, and started to plunge her fingers in to her wanting cunt, her other hand still playing with her clit.

She felt her insides tighten around her fingers, she couldn’t hold herself any long, but a whirring sound was heard by her ear.

She looked to her side and saw Codsworth looking down on her, how hadn’t she heard him start up? Was he watching her?

He looked at her face, over her torso and over her covered bottom half. Removing the covers off of her, she looked away ashamed. She didn’t want to stop, she was so close. She continued to play with herself even now not wanting to lose her now fading orgasm. But she knew she would have to be more aggressive with it.

“Miss Clara,” he paused and looked at where Clara has her hand, watching as it still moving down her, “may I be of assistance?” He lowered his voice, and Clara’s breathing hitched. She could see her refection in Codsworth and it turned her on more.

“Only if you want to,” it didn’t feel right if he didn’t want to, if he had the capacity to do that and not because his program told him to.

“I have been wanting to for quite some time, to be perfectly honest.”

She relaxed and nodded, “please Codsworth.”

A claw reached for her knickers and pulled them off with ease. She watched as his claw then began to vibrate and he held one against her clit and added the other two within her.

“Fuck,” she whined. She could feel the claw within her have it’s own joints she never noticed and felt as it began to curl within her.

“Oh Clara, you have no idea how much time I have thought about this.”

She moaned, wordless, breathless. He felt so good.

“Thought about my claw deep within you. You coming on my claw.”

Clara held on to one of Codsworth arms and looked into his eyes as he looked into her. She wondered what expression would be laying on his face as he fucked her. Probably something smug.

She arched her back, and bucked her hips. She was so fucking close.

“C-Codsworth,” she said breathlessly.

“I can feel you are close, I need to see you cum.” He laid one eye on her face, and the other two looking over her body, keeping a close eye on every part of her.

Finally, she felt herself come undone, she screamed as her body shook. She felt the vibrations come to a slow stop, and his claw still pumping as she came. Riding her through it.

Her body became limp, and she laughed. The first time she felt genuinely relaxed.

“That-That was amazing Codsworth.” She smiled at him.

“You looked amazing.” He said softly all eyes on her face. Focusing on her.

She felt a flush and, not for the first time this morning, she was wordless. Only he could make her feel these things. The future seemed to look brighter than it had over the past year.


End file.
